


Frustration

by kyralians



Series: Renjun, Thighs, and Lucas' Fleeting Sanity [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, filler chapter... ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyralians/pseuds/kyralians
Summary: Lucas can't read between the lines





	Frustration

It’s frustrating, to say the least.

Frustrating, vexing, _infuriating._

If he were to voice it out loud, Jeno would say he’s overreacting, Jaemin would snort and said something along the line of ‘what unresolved sexual tension can do to a midget’, Donghyuck would agree with Jaemin despite being a sexually frustrated midget himself.

So, no, Renjun would never, ever, admit how frustrated Lucas was making him feel.

(“If you’re constipated, my mom could pack extra fibers for lunch.” Jeno did told him over lunch, being the worry-wart even towards someone who’s basically stealing his lunch)

 

Renjun couldn’t believe that Lucas hadn’t done anything past the awkward staring and loud, obvious gulping the night he came back to their room in skimpy shorts and thigh-highs. It was a true walk of shame from Jaemin’s room to his, and he’s not agreeing with Donghyuck’s perverted dare for nothing. _No, sir._ He had seen the way Jaemin, Jeno, and even Donghyuck, stared at his ass. And if it’s enough to make the three stooges drool, surely it should have the same, if not more, effect on Lucas.

Someone, who supposedly, according to Chenle, is ‘ _whipped for Renjun_.’

 

But no. Lucas did stare at him, and sure he’d cleared his throat a few times, and maybe blush for a moment or two. But the rest of the night was spent with Lucas going back to his stupid game and Renjun awkwardly waiting for actions by the top bunk, being flustered for no reason just to fall asleep in anticipation a few hours later.

_User Huang Renjun gave a rating of 0 stars for the whole experience._

 

It’s even more embarrassing the next morning, Lucas’ ass high in the air while he faceplanted himself into the couch. Would’ve been sexy if not for the fact that he’s groaning like slaughtered ogres and reeks of vomit.

 

“What happened to you?”

“Sicheng’s cooking. Never mix oat meal and ramen, little Huang, this is a PSA.”

 

Renjun gave no shit about oat meals and ramens (as any sane person should be). Annoyed about the fact that not only his little stunt do nothing for Yukhei, the man was even bored enough after his game that he went to Sicheng’s place to taste-test whatever abomination Sicheng had cooked up on his stove.

 

_That’s it._

_It’s either Yukhei’s dumb and a coward, or Chenle is just a lying tuft of green hair and Yuk’s not even interested in him that way._

_Renjun was frustrated._

 

“Seriously, what’s gotten your panty in a twist?” Donghyuck called out, putting down his onigiri after Renjun’s third deep sigh.

“Yeh, you’re being a total sour plum since morning. Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, glowing? After—Ooh.” Jaemin smirked, “You’re not getting laid, _are you_? Even after those sexy thigh highs.” He concluded, out of thin air, and Renjun groaned. Jaemin should not be allowed to think and deduce shit this easily.

Someone snickered, “You’re not?”

“Shut up, Jeno.”

 

“I bet my pocket lint he’s just scared of your empty threats,”

“Bet.”

(Donghyuck adds, “Seriously, man, Yuk’s shit at reading between the lines.”)


End file.
